Purchasing instruction
There are several way to purchase Gold, Ninja Emblem, or Tokens. Here are a list of methods to purchase these items. You can purchase them on Facebook or on the official Ninja Saga website. PayPal # Create a PayPal account if you do not have one. # Go to the payment page, select the package you want, and select PayPal as payment method. # Enter your billing information or log in with your PayPal account. NOTE: You need to have a banking account, credit card, or debit card linked to your PayPal account in order to pay for security reasons. # Confirm the payment. # Return to Ninja Saga to receive your Ninja Emblem, Saga Tokens, or Saga Gold. PayByCash # Choose the package you want and select PayByCash as the payment method. # Select a payment option that is most convenient to you. # Enter your address info to authenticate your payment. # Return to Ninja Saga to receive your Ninja Emblem, Saga Tokens, or Saga Gold. *Some payment options may require a few days to activate the subscription. Ultimate Game Card # Purchase an Ultimate Game Card at a nearby store. To find a nearby store that sells them, go to UGC Stores. # Choose the package you want and select PayByCash as the payment method. # Select Ultimate Game Card. # Enter your address info to authenticate your payment. # Enter the code of the Card to complete the payment. # Return to Ninja Saga to receive your Ninja Emblem, Saga Tokens, or Saga Gold. Paymo # Choose the package you want and select Paymo as the payment method. # Select your country. # Enter your phone number and confirm your payment. # Return to Ninja Saga to receive your Ninja Emblem, Saga Tokens, or Saga Gold. Cherry Credits # Get a Cherry Credits Physical Scratch Card / top up your card. Find out how to get a Scratch Card and top up your card: http://www.cherrycredits.com/en/wheretobuy.aspx # Go to the payment page, select the package you want, and select Cherry Credits as payment method. # You will be directed automatically to the Cherry Exchange Gateway page. Login with your Cherry Exchange credentials. # Input your 6-digit Security PIN to confirm the payment # Return to Ninja Saga to receive your Ninja Emblem, Saga Tokens, or Saga Gold. Pay Safe Card # Get a paysafecard in the sales outlet Find the available sales outlet here: http://www.paysafecard.com/uk/buy/sales-outlets/ # Choose the package you want, and select paysafecard as the payment method. # Enter the 16-digit PIN in the payment window. # Return to Ninja Saga to receive your Ninja Emblem, Saga Tokens, or Saga Gold. Facebook Credits # To buy Facebook Credits or check your balance, go to the Payments tab in your Account Settings. # Purchase Facebook Credits using your credit card, PayPal, or a mobile phone. # Your balance is also displayed in the Facebook Games Dashboard and the Facebook Gift Shop. You can also purchase Facebook Credits directly in many of the games on the Facebook platform. # Go back to Ninja Saga payment page, choose the package you want, and select Facebook Credits as the payment method. # Return to Ninja Saga to receive your Ninja Emblem, Saga Tokens, or Saga Gold. Category:Gameplay